


They Can't Love You Like I Can

by Suriya



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fifth Harmony (Band), Hey Monday, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Cinderella AU, Cinderella Elements, F/M, M/M, Male Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is an overworked tailor and shoemaker. The prince announces that a ball where he will find a wife. Patrick wants more than anything to go to the ball but only to see his friend.  Can a little magic help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PATRICK!!!

"PATRICK!!!!", Camila, Patrick's stepsister, yells.

Patrick comes racing down the stairs.

"Yes, mam", Patrick says.

"Where is breakfast?", she asks.

"It's almost ready", Patrick says.

"This behavior will not be tolerated", Hayley, Patrick's stepmother says,"you shall work extra hours at the store today."

"Yes, madame", Patrick says.

After breakfast, Patrick goes to the store.

It's a pretty slow day. Only one person has come in to order.

He works all day on that one order and finishes before closing.

He begins to contemplate his life. His mom died when he was very young and his dad died a few months ago. Now he's left with his evil stepmother and stepsister who make him work and do all the chores. What a crappy life.

But if he left, his stepmother would close the store and he would be out on the streets.

He needs a miracle.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peterick!!!!!

"Son, you realize that you'll have to get married soon", Pete's dad, the king, says, "you're almost 25."

"I know that", Pete says.

"I have an idea, we shall host a ball and invite all young ladies of age to attend", the king says.

"Um actually dad, I'm...", Pete starts to say but stops.  _I'm gay dad, I'm gay, he wanted to say._ But he doesn't.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, spread the word", Pete says.

"Great", Pete's dad says.

"I must go get a suit", Pete says.

Pete's dad nods his head.

                                  ~~~~

Patrick woke up to the sound of 2 very girlish squeals.

"What happened?", he says, running down the stairs, "fire? Flood?"

"The prince is having a ball and inviting all ladies to attend", Lauren says.

"Oh my god, I can marry the prince", Camila says.

"You mean I can marry the prince", Lauren says.

"Me", Camila says.

"Me", Lauren says.

They start arguing.

"Patrick, you have to make me a beautiful dress", Lauren says.

"Mine has to be more beautiful", Camila says.

They start screaming colors, patterns, and designs at him and he tries to write them down as fast as he could.

"Uh, Madame, I'll be at the store", Patrick says.

He reaches the store and opens it.

5 minutes later, a guy walks in. A very handsome guy.

"Hello?", he says.

"I'm coming, I'm coming", Patrick says running from the back room, nearly tripping evert 5 seconds.

Patrick sees the guys face and blushes.  _Holy smokes, this guy is so hot, but he's probably straight, those eyes and those beautiful lips that i just want to-_

"Do you work here?", the guy says, smiling. 

"Yes, I do", Patrick says.

"I'd like a suit for the ball", he says.

"I thought it was for girls", Patrick says.

"You don't recognize me?", he says.

"No, should I?", Patrick says.

"Um no, never mind", he says.

"Can I get a name for the order?", Patrick says.

"Uh yeah, my name is Pete", he says.

"Pete", Patrick repeats.

"Or you could just call me the guy of your dreams", Pete says.

"Um...", Patrick says.

Pete is still smiling.

"Um ok, let's get your measurements", Patrick says, leading him to a dressing room.

The two of them are squished together in the tiny room.

"This thing is only meant for one person", Patrick says.

Their chests are touching and shoot him for it, Patrick was enjoying it. And so was Pete.

"Let's get those measurements", Patrick says.

He puts his arms around Pete's waist to get those measurements. Pete thought that Patrick was so warm and perfect and didn't want him to let go. When he did, Pete was disappointed.

"Ok, we got those", Patrick says, "let's get the leg measurements."

Patrick wiggles down to get the leg measurements. The dressing room is so tight.

Patrick tries to wiggle a little but ends up with his face in Pete's crotch.

Pete, surprised, just goes along with it.

"Patrick, you naughty boy, we haven't even gone on a date yet", Pete says.

Patrick stays silent, embarassed.

After a few more shifts, Patrick finally gets all the measurements.

"That's everything", Patrick says, "when do you need it by?"

"By the day before the ball, if you can", Pete says.

"Ok, that'll do", Patrick says.

"Maybe you should give me your number", Pete says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"So I can check up on the suit", Pete says.

"Oh", Patrick says.

Patrick writes down his number and Pete gives him his.

"See you later, Patrick", Pete says.

He places a kiss on Patrick's cheek and leaves.

Patrick stands there, stunned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Another One Bites The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter numero tres.
> 
> I'm thinking this should be rated G because it has no bad language and no sexual content. It's a story children could read. Tell me what you think.

Patrick cannot believe that he found someone who seems interested in him. He keeps smiling throughout the whole day, making Pete's suit.

Pete would be coming to pick it up in 3 days.

3 days until he gets to see Pete.

The thought of seeing the handsome boy makes him smile.

He works the entire day, smiling like nobody else was in the world but him and Pete.

After work, Patrick closes the shop and goes home.

After he closes the door, he hears loud voices.

"Patrick!!!!", Camila and Lauren say.

"I need my laundry done", Lauren says.

"I need my room cleaned", Camila says.

They start screaming at eachother and the words become a jumbled mess.

Patrick nods and goes upstairs to the girls' rooms and cleans up, still smiling. Yup, nothing could ruin his good mood.

                                    ~~~~

The next day....

Pete is in love. He met the one. And he knows it. Patrick. He's perfect and beautiful.

His soft, full lips and his luscious soft hair and his beautiful blue-green eyes. Yeah, he was in love.

_I want Patrick, I want Patrick, I want to marry Patrick, not some girl just interested in becoming queen, I want Patrick, I need Patrick, Pete thinks to himself._

Pete wants to go to the rooftop and scream "I love Patrick". But he can't.

3 days seems too far. He wants to see Patrick now but he's busy. Curse you dad.

_I can wait 3 days. I can do it. Pete thinks._

_~~~~_

_3 days later..._

"This is an abomination", Pete hears a girl's voice say.

"I think it looks pretty, I can work on it more if you want since I'm done with the suit I was working on, but I think it looks fine", Patrick says.

Pete hears a slap. He flinches. It was loud.

He is worried so he walks into the back room.

"It looks fine, you should keep it the way it is", Pete says.

"Screw off", the girl says, leaving the room.

If she wasn't so angry, she might have realized the prince was telling her that her dress is nice.

"I'm sorry Pete", Patrick says, clutching his cheek.

"It's fine, let me look at it", Pete says.

It was red but not swelling.

"How about we go get some ice", Pete says.

"Where?", Patrick says.

"Good point", Pete says, "Wait here, I'll be back in 10 minutes."

About 10 minutes later, he came back. With a pack of frozen peas.

"Thanks Pete, no one's ever been this nice to me", Patrick says.

"No problemo", Pete says.

"I mean it", Patrick says.

"I know, so who's the girl?", Pete asks. _Please don't be Patrick's girlfriend._

"My stepsister, Lauren, who treats me like utter garbage", Patrick says.

"That sucks", Pete says.

"Oh you wouldn't believe", Patrick says.

"I'm sorry", Pete says, "so...you wanna have a look at that suit?"

"Uh oh yeah! I forgot", Patrick says, walking over to a garment bag.

He puts it on the table and unzips it.

Inside the bag is a black button down shirt, a gray blazer with matching pants and a light gray tie.

"It's beautiful", Pete says.

"Thanks", Patrick says.

"It's mean it", Pete says,"It's almost as beautiful as..."  _You._

"As what?", Patrick says.

"The um, uh sunset", Pete says.

"Ok, thanks", Patrick says. 

"Speaking of which", Pete says, "you wanna go somewhere?"

"I can't, if my stepmother finds out, she'll murder me", Patrick says.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, I won't let them touch you", Pete says, "I'll protect you."

"Okay", Patrick says.

Pete holds Patrick's hand and they head out after Patrick closes up the shop.

"Where are we going?", Patrick asks.

"That is a surprise", Pete says.

"You're a dork", Patrick says.

 _I want to be tour dork, Pete_ thinks.

They walk for a bit before reaching a dock.

"What is this place?", Patrick asks.

"My dad's dock", Pete says.

"Oh, your dad works on boats?", Patrick asks.

"Yeah, for the king and I live in the castle. I'm an apprentice", Pete says.

"Oh cool", Patrick says.

"You going to the ball?", Pete asks. 

"I don't think so", Patrick says.

"Why not?", Pete asks.

"It's for girls", Patrick says, "Why should I go? It's not like I'm going to marry the prince or something."

_That's exactly what I want, Pete thinks._

"You could escort your stepsister, as long as she doesn't slap you again", Pete says.

"Maybe", Patrick says.

"I'm being forced to go by my dad", Pete says.

"Maybe I should go to keep you company", Patrick says.

_Yes! Please! Pete thinks._

"Yay!", Pete says.

Patrick smiles. Awkward silence.

"So...what do you like?", Pete asks.

"I write music and play a few instruments", Patrick says.

"Cool, me too, I play bass", Pete says.

"Nice", Patrick says.

"And I write lyrics and poems", Pete says.

"Cool, we need to work together sometimes", Patrick says.

"Sounds like a plan", Pete says.

A few seconds of silence.

"Hey Pete?", Patrick says.

"Yeah, Pattycakes", Pete says.

"Can I tell you a secret?", Patrick says.

"Of course", Pete says.

"You can't tell anyone", Patrick says.

"I promise", Pete says.

"Pete, I'm gay", Patrick says.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Total victory. Score!!! Patrick is gay, yes! Pete thinks._

"Oh that's cool", Pete says.

"You probably hate me now", Patrick says, looking like he's about to cry.

"No no, Trick, I don't", Pete says.

"You don't?", Patrick asks.

"No, everyone is a little gay", Pete says.

"Thanks", Patrick says.

"I promise, nothing will change between us", Pete says.

"Pete, you are so nice to me. Why?", Patrick asks.

"You are a good person. I can tell. You're pure, nice, and caring. You're amazing, Trick", Pete says.

"Thanks", Patrick says.

"Yeah...hey, look the sun's about to go down", Pete says.

"It's beautiful", Patrick says.

_Not as beautiful as you, Pete thinks to himself, way to go Pete, you're so cliché and corny._

After the sun goes down, they just sit there, talking about their lives.

"How is it possible to get your arm stuck in a pipe?", Patrick asks.

"I don't know, but I did", Pete says, "What? My toy car fell down the drain. I was 8."

Patrick laughs. "Are you sure it wasn't recent?", he says.

"It was stuck for 16 hours. It wasn't funny", Pete says, "they had to use butter to get me out."

"Priceless", Patrick says.

"Yeah", Pete says.

They sit there in silence. 

Patrick turns to look at Pete and vice versa.

Pete leans in and presses his lips to Patrick's.

Patrick is surprised.

This worries Pete. _Oh my god, he doesn't like me back, he doesn't like me that way, I made a huge mistake, Pete thinks._

That washes away when Patrick kisses him back.

"Wow", Patrick says.

"Did I not mention I was gay too?", Pete says.

Patrick leans in again but his watch beeps.

"Oh freaking heck", Patrick says.

"That is the most innocent thing anyone has ever said", Pete says.

"I've gotta go", Patrick says, "my stepmother will be expecting me to he home soon."

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow night", Pete says.

"Bye", Patrick says, literally running home.

 


	4. The Person Behind The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball.
> 
> Title reference to a song I wrote(I know it's douchey but I had no other title).
> 
> WHICH STORY DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO FINISH?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Camila and Lauren were running around the house all day preparing for the ball.

"Patrick, I need my dress steamed", Lauren says.

"There's a loose thread on mine", Camila says.

"I want a red corsage", Lauren says.

"I want a purple one", Camila says.

"And black shoes", Lauren says.

"I want white ones", Camila says. 

Patrick does all these things. By the time they're all done, Patrick's exhausted.

But it's worth it. He gets to see Pete tonight.

"Chop, chop, girls, the carriage will be here in 10 minutes", Hayley says.

The girls go downstairs in their dresses.

They walk over eachother to get to the bottom first.

"Me first", Camila says.

"No, me first", Lauren says.

"Girls, girls, no need to fight, you will both have a chance at the prince", Hayley says.

"I'm ready", Patrick says, coming down the stairs.

"For what exactly?", Hayley asks.

"I'm going to the ball with the girls", Patrick says.

"Says who?", Hayley says.

"You, you said I could escort Lauren and Camila to the ball", Patrick says.

"Oh, about that, I changed my mind", Hayley says.

"What? Why? I did all the chores", Patrick says.

"All you'll do is embarass the girls", Hayley says.

"But I got ready and everything", Patrick says.

"You can't possibly go in this drab", Hayley says.

"Why not? It was my father's", Patrick says.

"It's all tore up", Hayley says as she rips a sleeve off.

"Why would you do that?", Patrick says.

"Oh I'm sorry", she says as she rips the other sleeve.

"It's a total mess, let us help you", Lauren says.

She walks over the rips a hole in the pants.

Camila stands there, doing nothing.

"Camila, help us", Lauren says.

"I don't like destroying other people's property", Camila says.

"Uh, baby", Lauren says as she stabs his fedora with a knife.

"See Patrick, it's a mess", Hayley says.

"Why would you destroy my dad's suit?", Patrick asks. He breaks down crying.

"What a baby. Let's go girls", Hayley says.

As they walk out, Camila casts him a look that says 'sorry'.

They all get on th carriage as Patrick goes out to the garden and cries.

"Why? Am I that terrible to be treated like this", Patrick says.

"Excuse me sir", a cracked voice says.

Patrick jumps a little. He turns around to see a old man with a cane.

"Yes?", Patrick says.

"Do you by any chance have any food or drink to spare", the old man asks.

"Oh, of course", Patrick says. He walks over to the water pump and puts a cup for the old man.

He gives the cup to the old man. "Here you go, I will go get some bread", Patrick says.

"Thank you, kind sir", the old man says.

Patrick goes inside and grabs a slice of bread.

"Here you go, it's not much", Patrick says.

"The kindness behind it is all that matters", the old man says.

After he finishes eating and drinking, he turns to Patrick.

"You've passed, Patrick", the old man says.

"How do you know my name?", Patrick asks.

"I know everything", he says.

"Um....", Patrick says.

"Oh let me change my appearance", the old man says.

His cane turns into a wand and he waves it.

The old man becomes a handsome young man with dark hair.

"Sup, the name's Brendon", he says.

Patrick stands there with him jaw dropped.

"I'm your fairy godfather", Brendon says.

"For real?", Patrick asks.

"Yes, I'm here to grant you your wish", Brendon says.

"What wish?", Patrick says.

"To go to the ball", Brendon says, "silly."

"Oh", Patrick says.

"First, we'll need a pumpkin", Brendon says.

"Why?", Patrick asks.

"For the carriage, silly", Brendon says, "you don't pick up easily do you?"

"We have a garden", Patrick says.

"Good, lead the way", Brendon says.

They walk to the edge of the garden where the pumpkins are.

Brendon points to one. "That one's perfect", Brendon says.

He points his wand at it and it starts growing.

"I suggest you stand back", Brendon says.

They step back. Within seconds, the pumpkin turns into a golden carriage.

"Wow", Patrick says.

"I know, next", Brendon says.

"What's next?", Patrick asks.

"You have any mice?", Brendon asks.

"Yes", Patrick says.

"Bring them", Brendon says.

After 5 minutes, Patrick comes back with 4 white mice.

Brendon points his wand at them and they turn into beautiful white horses.

"Nice", Patrick says.

"Next, I'm going to need a lizard and some geese", Brendon says.

Within minutes, he now has coachmen.

"Oh my god, Brendon, this means so much to me", Patrick says.

"We're not done yet", Brendon says, pointing to his suit.

"Oh", Patrick says. 

"What color? Gray? Blue? What about orange?", Brendon says.

"Black is fine", Patrick says.

"So boring", Brendon says.

He points his wand at Patrick.

His torn up suit turns into a beautiful black and white suit.

"I love it", Patrick says.

"Now, go get your prince charming", Brendon says.

"Wait, my stepmother and stepsisters will recognize me", Patrick says.

"Hmm...let's see", Brendon says. He points his wand at Patrick's face. He now has a black and gold mask.

"Now go have fun", Brendon says.

"Thank you, no one has ever been this nice to me", Patrick says.

"What about Pete?", Brendon asks.

"Him too", Patrick says, "thank you Brendon, I will never forget this."

"Yeah, yeah, no chick flick moments", Brendon says.

"Bye", Patrick says as he gets on the carriage.

The carriage drives off.

"Wait!", he hears Brendon say.

Brendon starts running next to the carriage.

"I forgot to tell you, the magic wears off a midnight so be back before then", Brendon says.

"Midnight, I got it", Patrick says.

Brendon winks at him before disappearing.

"That was strange", Patrick says.

                                   ~~~~

The ball has begun.

The girls were lining up to meet the prince.

Most of them were rejected.

"Prince Peter, meet Princess Ashlee", the king, Peter ll says.

"Hello Ashlee, it's a pleasure to meet you", Pete says.

"You as well", Ashlee says.

"I'll leave you two to talk", the king says.

The two start talking. Turns out they have a lot in common.

"So...Pete, I can tell that you like me but not in that way", Ashlee says.

"How'd you know?", Pete asks.

"Instinct, so we can be friends", Ashlee says.

"I'd like that", Pete says.

"So...who is it that you like?", Ashlee asks.

"A villager", Pete says.

"Oh, secretly me too", Ashlee says.

"Coll, but it's different, I like another man", Pete says.

"So you're gay?", Ashlee asks.

"Yeah, but don't tell my dad", Pete says.

"I would never, besides, so am I", Ashlee says.

"Really?", Pete says.

"Yeah and I'm dating a baker's daughter,  her name is Cassadee", Ashlee says.

"Nice, mine's name is Patrick", Pete says.

"Pete and Patrick Wentz, I like that", Ashlee says.

"Ashlee and Cassadee Simpson, I like that too", Pete says.

"I'll tell my parents if you tell yours", Ashlee says.

"Deal", Pete says.

Ashlee gets up.

"Oh, now?", Pete says.

"Tomorrow, after the ball", Ashlee says.

"Ok", Pete says.

"I had fun talking to you, Pete", Ashlee says.

"You as well, Ashlee", Pete says.

They hang out for a bit before Pete's dad pulls him away.

"How do you like her?", the king asks.

"She's cool but not my type", Pete says.

"What's your type?", the king asks.

_ Dudes, Pete _ thinks. Patrick.

Where is he?

He already saw his stepsister, Laura, was it? But didn't see him.

Suddenly, a guy in a flashy suit walks through the door.

Everyone stared at him.

He was wearing a mask.

"Patrick", Pete says.

"That's him?", Ashlee asks.

"Yes", Pete says.

"Go get him, Tiger", Ashlee says, pushing him.

Patrick starts walking toward an empty space at the center of the room.

There were murmurs of "Why is that guy here? This ball is for ladies", "What a showoff", "He looks so stupid", and "Why is the prince walking toward him?"

It's true. Pete was walking toward him.

"Patrick", Pete says.

"Pete", Patrick says, "they're staring at you."

"On the contrary, they're looking at you", Pete says.

"Why?", Patrick asks.

"Because out of all these people, you got the attention of the prince", Pete says.

"Where's the prince?", Patrick asks.

"You're so oblivious", Pete says.

"Oh my god, you're the prince, how did I miss that?", Patrick asks.

"I don't know", Pete says.

"Then you're not an apprentice", Patrick says.

"I am, I'm learning to be king, so I am an apprentice", Pete says.

"Smooth", Patrick says, rolling his eyes.

They apparently forgot they were being stared at by the entire kingdom.

"So...Patrick, may I have this dance?", Pete asks.

"I can't dance", Patrick says.

"I'll teach you", Pete says, pulling him onto the dance floor.

For about 5 minutes, the 2 of them dance while everyone stares. While Ashlee sends winks and thumbs ups Pete's way.

After they're done, Patrick becomes aware of the staring and runs out a door.

Pete goes after him.

"Who is that boy?", Lauren asks.

"I don't know, but I don't like it", Hayley says.

Camila just smiles.

"Who is that boy?", the king asks Ashlee.

"A boy your son likes", Ashlee says.

"Why didn't he just tell me he liked guys", the king asks.

"I don't know, you should talk to him", Ashlee says.

"That I will", the king says.

In the garden....

"Patrick, what's wrong", Pete asks.

"They were all staring at me", Patrick says.

"Don't worry about them", Pete says.

"Ok", Patrick says.

"I knew you'd show up", Pete says.

"I said I would, no matter what", Patrick says.

"I love you", Pete says.

"How cliché, Pete", Patrick says.

Pete flinches a little. Did Patrick not love him? Is that why he ran out?

"But I love you too", Patrick says.

Yes!!!!!!!!

"I wanna show you something", Pete says. 

"What is it?", Patrick asks.

"Nude photos of me", Pete says.

"Really?", Patrick says.

"No", Pete says.

"Aw, boo", Patrick says, fake pouting.

"I'll show you that later", Pete says, causing Patrick to laugh.

"No, I want to show you something else", Pete says.

They reach a little pond with lights all around it. 

"It's beautiful", Patrick says.

"Almost as beautiful as you", Pete says.

"Cliché as always, Pete", Patrick says.

"Yeah, you love it", Pete says.

"Ha ha, I do", Patrick says.

Pete leans in to kiss him but the tower bell chimes. Midnight.

"Oh no, I have to go", Patrick says. 

"Why?", Pete says as Patrick takes off running.

"Wait! Where can I find you?", Pete asks.

"The shop", Patrick says.

Patrick drops a piece of paper. He hops in his carriage and drives off.

Pete picks up the paper and reads it.

_**Miss Missing You** _

_Your hot whiskey eyes_

_Have fanned the flame_

_Maybe I'll burn a little brighter tonight_

_Let the fire breathe me back to life_

_Baby, you were my picket fence_

_I miss missing you_

_Now and then_

_Chlorine kissed summer skin_

_I miss missing you now and then_

"I'll return this Patrick if it's the last thing I do", Pete says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Just imagine Brendon as a fairy godfather.  
> Also I know Pete wrote Miss Missing You but in this story, Patrick wrote it. The song choice might seem strange but it'll be explained soon enough.


	5. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been like what 3 weeks? A month?
> 
> I bet you're expecting a fantastic chapter after the long wait.
> 
>  
> 
> Prepare for disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *facepalm*
> 
>  
> 
> FINALLY FINISHED

The next day...

Pete gets up early to find Patrick.

He walks to the store only to find it closed.

Like boarded up closed.

"Oh, shit", Pete says. 

He takes off running back to the castle.

Once he gets there, he talks to one of the guards, Andy.

"Search the entire kingdom for him, find him no matter what", Pete says.

The palace guard nods.

Later that day, he goes to town square and posts a note on the town wall.

_Last night at the ball, the prince danced with someone. He wants to know who that person is. The man dropped a piece of paper that had a song written on it. It is titled Miss Missing You. Any male is eligible. The person who can say the lyrics shall become the prince's husband._

                                    ~~~~

"You call this clean?", Hayley says.

"No, I'll clean it again", Patrick says.

"Good", Hayley says.

"Mom!!!!!", Lauren screams. 

"What is it, Lauren?", Hayley says.

"The prince is searching for that guy he danced with last night", Lauren says.

"Oh, shit, we're losing our chance", Hayley says.

"What do we do?", Lauren asks.

"I've got an idea", Hayley says.

                                   ~~~~

"Hey, Patrick, can I come in?", Camila says.

"Sure", Patrick says.

"So I want to ask you something", Camila says.

"Sure, what's up?", Patrick says.

"Well, I like someone, they're royalty, but I don't want mom to find out or else she'll want me to marry for the money, but I don't want that, I like them for them not because of their money", Camila says.

"Then, tell them that, that you don't want them for their money, and if Hayley says otherwise, it's false", Patrick says.

"Wow, thanks, Patrick", Camila says.

"Who is he anyway?", Patrick asks.

"Well, it's kind of a she", Camila says.

Without even blinking an eye, Patrick says, "ok, who is she anyway?"

"Her name is Ally, she's the princess from the next kingdom over", Camila says.

"Aw, that is cute, well good luck", Patrick says.

"Thanks again, Patrick, I'll never forget this and I'll repay you somehow", Camila says.

Patrick gives a thumbs up and goes back to working on his song.

Entitled Miss Missing You.

                                    ~~~~

Pete's father finally has a talk with him.

He tells his son that he accepts him and wants to help find the boy he's so in love with. 

"Where the hell is Patrick?", Pete says.

"I don't know, sir", Andy says.

"Oh god", Pete says.

"We're going to go look for him, I suggest you put on a guard's uniform and come with us", he says.

"Okay", Pete says.

10 minutes later, Pete comes out in the uniform and they head off.

                                  ~~~~

"Patrick, the dishes aren't going to clean themselves", Hayley says.

"Coming", Patrick says.

After making sure Patrick is gone, Hayley sneaks into Patrick's room.

"Okay, you prick, where is it?", Hayley says.

She searches through his room looking for a specific item.

A page containing the lyrics to a song called Miss You Missing or something.

She searches for a few minutes before looking under his bed.

"Jackpot", Hayley says.

She pulls out the lyric sheet and sees the title.

Miss Missing You.

"I knew it, you bitch", Hayley says.

5 minutes later, Patrick comes back into the room. To see his stepmother sitting in his chair.

"Hello, stepmother", Patrick says.

"Hello, Patrick", Hayley says, "would you care to tell me what you were doing last night?"

"I cleaned the house", Patrick says.

"Sure, or were you out dancing with princes and stealing attention away from your sisters", Hayley says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"I know it was you who danced with the prince last night", Hayley says.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Patrick says.

"Then care to explain this", Hayley says.

She holds out the lyric sheet.

"Last night, after a man danced with the prince, he dropped a piece if paper that had lyrics for a song called Miss Missing You, which is frankly a terrible song name, written on it, coincidence or not?", Hayley says.

"Um...", Patrick says.

"It doesn't matter, you're not going to marry the prince", Hayley says.

"What's going to stop me?", Patrick says.

"This", Hayley says.

She rips the paper in half. Then rips it again. And again. And again. Until it was in shreds.

Patrick starts crying.

"Why would you do that?", Patrick says.

"If my girls can't marry the prince, no one can", Hayley says.

She walks past Patrick and out the door.

A few seconds later, Patrick hears a click.

Hayley locked the door.

Patrick bangs on the door.

"Let me out, no", Patrick says.

He slumps down in defeat. 

                                    ~~~~

"Where's Patrick?", Camila asks Lauren.

"Oh, don't worry, he's getting exactly what he deserves", Lauren says.

Camila didn't like the sound of that.

Especially when her mother comes downstairs smirking.

                                   ~~~~

Many, many, many wrong houses.

"Okay, this is the last one, he's got to be here", Andy says. 

He goes up to the door and knocks.

Hayley answers the door.

"Yes?", Hayley says.

"Hello, mam, we are looking for a man, who danced with the prince last night", Andy says.

"I'm sorry, we have no men living here", Hayley says, "goodbye."

"Are you sure?", Andy asks.

"Yes, I'm sure, I think I would know who lived in my house, are you calling me stupid?", Hayley says.

"No, mam, I just have to check", Andy says.

"Okay, we have no men so there's nothing else to ask", Hayley says.

"Okay, mam, have a good day", Andy says.

"Actually", Camila says.

Andy turns her way.

"We have a man that lives here", Camila says, "his name is Patrick."

Andy raises an eyebrow.

"We have no men here", Hayley says, "right, Camila?"

"We have a man that lives here, his name is Patrick and I believe he should have a fair chance", Camila says.

"You little traitor", Hayley says.

"Who's Patrick?", Andy says.

"Our servant", Hayley says.

"Our brother, you ignorant bitch", Lauren says.

"Yeah, and he deserves a fair chance", Camila says.

"You guys are traitors", Hayley says.

"And proud", Lauren says, "wow, I've wanted to do that since we moved in."

"Take us to Patrick", Andy says.

Just then, a beautiful voice came out the windows.

"Is that him?", Andy asks.

"Right this way", Lauren says.

Lauren and Camila lead Andy and other guards up the stairs.

Lauren leads them to the attic and unlocks the door, revealing Patrick.

"Hello, Patrick", Andy says. 

"H-hello, who are you?", Patrick says.

"I'm with the prince, please come with me", Andy says.

He follows him out the door.

He goes down the stairs.

Before entering the living room, Camila says, "Did I male it up to you yet or what?"

Patrick smiles at her. Lauren gives him a thumbs up.

He enters the living room and sees Pete.

"Pete", Patrick says.

"Patrick", Pete says.

"Uh", Patrick says.

"I knew I'd find you", Pete says.

"You did?", Patrick says.

"Yes, but I still need you to sing the song", Pete says, smiling.

"Seriously, Pete", Patrick says.

"Yes", Pete says.

In a soft voice, he sings the lyrics to his song.

"Definitely the one", Pete says.

He passionately presses his lips to Patrick's.

Once they break apart, Patrick sees his stepmother being dragged away guards.

"What's going on?", Patrick asks.

"We found out about all the stuff she's been doing so we're taking her in for child labor", Andy says.

"How'd you find that out?", Patrick asks.

Andy points to Lauren and Camila, who wave.

Patrick smiles and goes back to Pete.

"So, will you marry me?", Pete asks.

"Oh, hell yeah", Patrick says, before kissing him again.

                                    ~~~~

"I now pronounce you husbands, you may now kiss the Patrick", Andy says.

Patrick couldn't imagine a more perfect life.

He had a beautiful husband.

His evil stepmother is in jail.

Camila got her princess. She and Ally are dating now.

Lauren is dating Andy's friend Zack. 

Patrick couldn't be happier.

And they all lived happily ever after.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ○  
> \|/  
> /\
> 
> :) How cliché can I get?

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
